game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Hyper Color
Hyper Color '''is an Color-themed fightgame created by Bestod, which is one of the four fightgame ideas (reason have the mystical creature, ultraheroes on cyberpunk, horror/terror mixed and the rainbow strengths.) Story A long-time ago in the near past, a planet of the colors, was called the "Colur", the most powerfull declay colors which humans are became the superpowered humans called "Colurum", on of the most strength and durring that, if take battle between humans and colors, combine together and maked the strongest in the world. Infact they are fighting in the 70th Tournament, the most worldwide tournament in history, that until they are fights against Draugr, named Negatron, who brought that he hates colors so much. For that reason, all the colors are falling to the earth and maked some happen. Now, Redben, the son of the Gray Guardian, alongside with his color friends, Orangeria, Yellowarrior, Greexter, Cyanna and Blueto, unite as the ultimate fighting team, the Color Warriors. Both of them are joining the 72th International Tournament of Colour Fighting where they collide into war against Negatron, whom he take conquer the Earth. However, humans of Earth have a problems within these colors name, they are trying to take down all colors to be new plan, "Colors are Illegal", whereas happen, they became the hates and more hateful than Negatron for what happen his powers that they took the power of hated of Draugr. Gameplay and Features ''Hyper Color ''plays Street Fighter series and Mortal Kombat series. Whereas is combine within the perfectly features. The first game that is using the colors. The game will combine gameplay elements with GreatDragonKid's Battle Rhythm series. HC will have '''Beautiful Colors, at different graphics you can see what it is beauty on this game. Also have Controlled Colors, reminds me above this different? Is gonna be customs, you can image how hard isn't, custom the colors of each characters. A featuring fighting attack, Color Blitz '''is the most important gameplay on the move attacks, while is different strongest yet. This will have '''Vision Mode. You can see what image at attack, it is different but most colors yet. The super moves at special moves, replaces, at are now into Hyper Colored Moves, there is the biggest moves you never see, an some signature moves will prove it. If was also using with Color Combos, why also using yet. Just like Battle Rhythm, if have two enhanced move-styles. The first is Extra Moves, is getting most important. The second is Urban Spectrals, somepoint to picked colors to blast it. These meter moves are only use at Hyper Colored Moves (which is Special Moves i think). This can using at Power-Up. If using the strongest color while you needing the Power-Up to increase attributes. Made be right with special gameplay,' Hyper Force'. The very similar to the Street Fighter V's V-Trigger, this will have using the powerfull of the color. The Pass Color, using signature moves to be style at the colors to have many things what is gonna be. The Color Form, the awakening of the color, to using and became the most strongest in the body. Like GreatDragonKid's Battle Rhythm series did, though made be Hyper Power Coloredion Selection. The strongest and the most powerfull of the Hyper Color that's what is gonna happen, with the extreme cinematic as come in. Also this must have two, you can pick the strongest move at two different Hyper Power Coloredions. Also the only one finishing move, Colorality, the once an killing move than Killer Instinct's Ultimate, that is using quick at the opponent is being defeated and you need do finished this. There is onces the two modes, Arcade and Story. For the Arcade Mode has 10 regular matches, following with Rival Match, if take Battle Rhythm-style, also like Attributes Unchained, there will be Color Events '''around here, needed at 7 match only with that using greatest. And for the Story Mode, which is included epic cinematic, the story started with Color Warriors. I official used the '''România Engine''' to have most realistics and most graphics, just like my greatest three ultimate deviant fighters; Attributes Unchained, Overwrath and Blood of Heretic. First time to need Upgrade Colors, whereas like Injustice 2, there will be equipment, dust, to have RPG-style! And the World of Color, the special mode like other deviant fighters did. And finally, an very special console that i maded, Formula DVD, an featuring between PC and Xbox merge together, that was my idea when i was put in my three ultimate fighting games. This is the huge inspiration of GreatDragonKid's Battle Rhythm. That becasue if is samelike Zodiac Showdown (who was inspiration of genius-spirit's Elemental Blitz). Rosters DEFAULT * '''Blackster: '''A black gangster who is support to the battlefield, and also the boss of the street, and demain into fights with the "Black Men". His color is '''Black. * Blueto: '''The blue jock, friendly with Red and Green, he was also being jealous for red farmer. His color is '''Blue. * Briawn: '''The brown king of the jungle, born in the island, back to later, he found the disaster camps at looking his sister, April, until then he will gets revenge for what did by Negatron. His color is '''Brown. * Cyanna: '''Cyan Ice DJ on the stage, when she started the music party. Official looking for Blueto, watching her after all he being nonsense. Her color is '''Cyan. * Greexter: '''The green genius scientist and best friend of Redben and Blueto. He searching to the finest experience to the war. His color is '''Green. * Greystler: '''The grey big, fat american wrestler in the world, whom to fights in the GSWC (Great Super Wrestling Championship). His color is '''Grey. * Indihog: '''Indigo Werehog (whereas is based on Sonic the Werehog) of the family member, Tuopo (hailing from Turkey) who was kicked out causing he became the monster. His color is '''Indigo. * Maogelint: '''A magenta chinese Shaolin Monk, who is the best fighter in the time while she was trained by her master, Kai, who was battle in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Her color is '''Magenta. * Orangeria: '''A European orange girl of the living and born in the European Union. Her color is '''Orange. * Pinkcess: '''The beautiful pink princess of the modern Kingdom for brought to wisdom with Maogelint. Her color is '''Pink. * Purplinja: '''Purple Ninja Artist, sworn to the battlefield, advanced to Orangeria but he didn't mention for Violeta. His color is '''Purple. * Rainbolina: '''The rainbow superheroine of Romania as gived the order of the heroes of the past, whom to being next generation. She also former love of Indihog. * ''Redben'': The main protagonist of the Hyper Color series. The red cynical farmer and the son of the Gray Guardian. His color is '''Red. * Violeta: '''Violet Magical girl of the stage show who is wanted the magics against inferior of hateful Draugr. Her color is '''Violet. * Whitgel: '''The white angel guardian and the son of the priest. His father want to send to prove humans around the world who haves brought the Color are Illegal, make happens into rebellion. His color is '''White. * Yellowarrior: '''The yellow soldier of the Yellow within between armor and leather of she wearing. Her color is '''Yellow. UNLOCKABLE * Coolceding: '''The cool princess of the North Pole, who to side with Wargressive. Her color is '''Receding color. * Wagressive '''The warm prince, whereas born in the Hawaii instead. His color is '''Aggressive color. HIDDEN * Achro: '''The Achromatopsia understand within causing living against Negatron, and the '''Blind character '''of the Hyper Color. His color is known as '''Achromatopsia, cause he's just blind. * Salight: '''The saint light who is order for Rainbolina as to must destroy Negatron. She's only character that doesn't not to kill. Her color is only Light'. * '''Ultraviobot: '''A robot within Ultraviolet power to taken on the hide from the government, he was hiding in the Junk Yard. His color is '''Ultraviolet'. * Visible Spectrum: '''The chameleon lizard who is enemy side of the Green and Brown. His color is '''Visible Spectrum at his name. BOSSES * Infrared Radiation: '''The sub-boss of Hyper Color. The Infrared Figure, the one who struck all colors to earth. His color is '''Infrared. * Negatron: '''The final boss and main antagonist of Hyper Color series. The Draugr born in the space that discovered himself. He's only person, that's NOT include colors, at all! He fights at the hateful powers, in another words, '''Erase Colors. PRE-ORDER * Eigenlicht: '''The pre-order of Hyper Color. The Eigengrau Soldier of the Earth and Negatron's grow adopted grandson who is fights against each humans who is done for color peoples. His color is '''Eigengrau. UPDATE * Aecyan * Black Smoker * Byzantium * Charleston Greo * Crayorange * Dazzle Rose * Dim Grayevil * FireBricker * Ge-rd * Hark-Ed * Hark-Lue * Hark-Reen * Hark-W * Mardis Gras * Maximum Colors * Navy Blue * Neon Blue * Red-Violet * Sky-Blue * Sky Magenta * Whitesmoker * X11ple EXTRA # B''' # '''B # M''' # '''M # O''' # '''O # Y''' # '''Y DLC * Blulien * Cyonster * Greeiac * Orangussiness * Purple Angel * Redellian * Yellowia * Zreen EXPANSION (War of Rainbows) # B''' # '''B # B''' # '''C # C''' # '''C # C''' # '''G # G''' # '''G # I''' # '''I # P''' # '''P # R''' # '''R # W''' # '''W Arenas TBA Extended Links https://www.deviantart.com/bestodomega/journal/Hyper-Color-765905945 Category:Games Category:Futuristic Studios